The female devil hunter
by Infinitystarx
Summary: A young female devil hunter enters, the devil may cry office. what will happen when she has to live and work with Dante...
1. Chapter 1

I raised my hand. Allowing all my energy to flow down and gather in my palm. I waited for the right moment. It was three feet away from me, but still I waited. Two feet away. I concentrated on making this shot as lethal as I foot . I released the energy and it exploded out in a straight line. Like a heat seeking missile it found it's target easily and quickly. It hit the monster square in the chest forcing it back into the building on the opposite side of the street. There was a crash as the demon's colossal body collided with the brick of the wall, and glass rained down around it. I turned my back on the demon and started walking away.

"is that all" I heard a low growl of a voice behind me and stopped in my tracks.

"so your not dead then" I said calmly, turning to face it and placing my hands on my hips. The demon stood on unsteady feet and stumbled forward. I sighed and raised my hand again.

"one more should do it" I concluded, but before I had chance to attack I heard two gun shots from behind me and the demon disappeared.

"you know a girl like you shouldn't be out alone" I turned to see, the demon hunter I had been tracking, he replaced his guns and smirked at me.

"the names dante, it's a pleasure babe" he said walking toward me, I sighed, unhappy that he'd taken the demon out before me, but glad he was actually in and not off somewhere else.

"I'm Kayla, thanks for the help" I said not bothering to tell him why I was here at all, I walked in the door of his office leaving him to follow after me.

"you know this is my office" he said slightly annoyed.

"oh really, I hadn't noticed" I said sarcastically, I sat in the chair opposite his desk and leaned back. He followed suit and sat in his chair. I grinned at him.

"I suppose you're here because you wanted to see me" he said leaning forward on his desk, I nodded, and his smile grew.

"I have a favor to ask of you, or more like a job really" I said reaching into the bag at my waist.

"I'm being followed by a demon, and I need you to help me catch her" I placed a picture of a young woman my age on the table, he studied her crimson red eye's and dark ebony hair.

"this is a picture of you." he said confused.

"no its not me, it's the demon that's following me, her name is katherine, she's been following me for a few weeks now"

"And you want me to kill her?"

"no, capture not kill, she's…..my twin sister" I said finally returning the picture to my bag, he looked very interested now.

"your sister really, so that's why she looks like you" he concluded rather stupidly. I nodded.

"but she's a demon and she's your sister you must be a demon as well" he said leaning back.

"no, im human. Well at least I am mostly human" I said he looked confused but I could tell he was just acting stupid to make me explain.

"my mother was human, my father was a demon, making me half and half" he didn't answer so I continued.

"katherine is a fully fledged demon. She was fine up until a few months ago, she told me that she was going to kill me then ran away from our home. I have been tracking her ever since, however I'v never been able to catch up to her. Then about three weeks ago I noticed she was following me everywhere I went she was there. But I have no clue why she's following me."

Dante listened intently, taking it all in and nodding at the appropriate times.

"and you want me to help you catch her right" he said.I nodded.

"so will you help me or not?" I asked leaning on the desk.

"you know I don't come cheap" I sighed and dropped a bag on the desk in front of him.

"will this cover it?" he looked surprised when he opened it, inside there were thousands.

"this is awesome" he said grinning.

"I'll do anything to help my sister" I said.

"Dante, this place is a mess" a voice from the door echoed in the empty room, I turned round to see a young girl around 13 standing at the door hands on her hips, dante sighed as the girl ran up to him, glaring.

" this is patty" he said finally patty looked at me and grinned.

"hi I'm patty nice to meet you" she said politely, I bent down to her level.

"hi there, I'm Kayla, nice to meet you too" I shook her hand before standing and turning to dante.

"is she your's" I said holding back laughter.

"WHAT? No she's not she's my cleaner" he said, which caused patty to punch him and walk away. I laughed.

"I think I'm going to like it here" I said looking around the place.

"wait your not living here" dante said standing.

"your not going to throw a beautiful young girl out in the cold are you dante" I said stepping closer to him, he looked down at me. He stared into my eyes trying to break my concentration but it didn't work and when it failed he sat back down and sighed.

"fine" he said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap, make yourself at home" he said without looking up. I grinned.

"I didn't think it would be that easy" I said looking at patty.

"he'll do anything for a pretty girl." she answered grabbing a bag to put the rubbish in.

"oh really, I'll remember that" I said, it would come in useful later.

"hey I need to buy some things, do you want to come with me, I don't know my way around this town very well, I could use a tour guide" I said grinning at her, her face lit up at the idea.

"I would love to" she said gleefully, grinning widely.

"we should let dante know where we are though" she said fetching a piece of paper and a pen.

On it I wrote.

"_gone shopping be back soon, patty and Kayla" _

"that should do it" I said placing the note on his desk and looking to patty.

it was when we were sitting eating strawberry sundaes after spending all of two hours shopping that I thought about Dante.

"why was he thought of as the greatest demon hunter in the world, he didn't look anything specail, from what I could see he's lazy and easy to annoy. how in the world can this moron be the greatest hunter, its impossible. besides he was human, humans never had much luck killing demons. every one of the human demon hunters ive met have died in battle" as I thought this through in my head I slowly ate my ice cream, patty sat opposite me smiling she hadnt bought anything but I could tell she was just happy to have another female to talk to.

"where to now?" I asked her finishing my sundae, she shrugged her shoulders.

"how about we go to the arcade huh" I smiled, standing.

"yeah that sounds good" Patty grinned it was easy to forget she was as young as she was, she acted so mature for her age. we walked away from the ice cream stand after paying and headed to the arcade, it was only a few feet away and it took less than five minutes to reach it. Patty stared around as if she had never seen an arcade this big before. I spotted the dancing stage and grinned.

"lets try that" I said pointing to the dancing game, Patty grinned fllowing me to the game.

after an hour of dancing and playing games I decided we should leave, it was already late afternoon and it would be getting dark soon.

"shall we get back?" I said as we left the arcade, Patty nodded linking her arm with mine.

it was when we left the mall that I realised there was something wrong, the air around us felt heavy with anger. I tightened my grip on, Patty pulling her closer to my side. she looked up at me confused.

"whats wrong?" she asked seeing the serious look on my face. I didn't answer, I was transfixed on the carpark ahead of us. Patty followed my gaze and froze when she saw what I was looking at.

"don't worry" I reassured her loosing her arm and pulling her behind me.

"stay behind me, you'll be ok." it would be harder to fight if I had to protect Patty as well however I had no choice I couldn't leave her alone. the demon started towards us, I stiffened and raised my hand, but before I had a chance to attack the demon spun round and focused on something behind it. I felt Patty breathe a sigh of relief behind me.

dante stood before the demon his sword leaning on his shoulders, a smirk on his face.

"why don't you pick on someone your own size" he said, I folded my arms.

"what's he going to do?" I asked myself shaking my head and waiting for him to ask for my help, of course he had no way of knowing who I really was, he couldn't have known how strong I was and if I could handle this alone.

dante swung his sword down on the demon with one hand and fired his pistol with the other. the demon fell, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

after it was over he walked over to us grinning.

"well hello there beautiful" he said placing his arm around my shoulders.

"how did you do that?, and how did you know where we were?" I asked moving away from him, he grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"truth is I didn't know you were here, I just follwed my prey here, you had nothing to do with it although it was very good to see you".

Patty still stood behind me shaking.

"are you ok?" I asked her, she nodded, a scared look on her face.

"I think we should get her home" I said to Dante, he agreed and lead us to his car Patty sat in the back me in the front passenger seat.

"you need a new car" I said disaprovingly.

"this car is fine" he answered annoyed.

"sorry, just not my kind of car" I said remembering the slick, black car I had parked near to devil may cry.

"well can you drive?" he asked.

"of course I can" I said acting annoyed.

"I also have a car for your information I'll show it to you later" I said winking at him.

after we reached the office Patty had calmed down and was sleeping on the sofa, me and dante were sitting either side of his desk, he was asleep, I was writing in my notebook, documenting what had happened today. I had made it a tradition of mine of document everything I did to do with demons and that world. it made it easier to remember the small details. when I had finished, decided to take a look around the place I would be staying for god knows how long. I noticed all the weapons on the wall behind Dantes desk some of them I didn't even recognise. I walked around the room until I reached the jukebox.

"hmm lets see" I mused to myself. I flicked the switch until I reached one that looked interesting. the record label read "_Elaina Houston" _I pressed play and the sound filled the office her voice was amazing and I tapped my foot to the beat.

"you know I met Elaina Houston herself" Dante said from behind me, I jumped spinning round he was standing inches from me.

"is that supposed to impress me?" I asked stepping back. he smirked.

"because it doesn't" I confirmed, turning back to the jukebox, I noticed on the wall behind it the same record was framed.

"why is that the only one that's framed?" I asked not turning round.

"its my favourite" he said simply.

"so where is my room" I said

"follow me" he answered.

I followed him through the door at the back of his office, the small apartment wasn't 5 star but it was better than some places I had stayed.

"this ones the guest room" dante said stopping outside the first door he came to.

"err it hasn't been used in a while so it may be messy" he said opening the door and allowing me in first. Opposite the door was a a double bed with tables either side one had a lamp on the other was empty, to the left was a set of draws and a full length mirror.

"thanks" I said, falling onto the bed.

"I'm exhausted" I moaned without moving.

"well maybe you should sleep then" dante said leaning over me and smirking, I sat up suddenly causing us to hit our heads together.

"ouch" I rubbed my forehead.

"your fault" dante said laughing.

After retrieving my shopping bags and placing the clothes In the draws I decided that a nap was a good idea, dante had yet again fell asleep at his desk and Patty was still sleeping so I shut the door, flicked the lock and lay back on the bed.

I slept peacefully, without dreams. Which for me was very unusual, dreams of my sister usually plagued me but today I was dream free and happy, when I woke I felt refreshed and energetic. I left my room and after washing my face in the bathroom, which I found by opening every door until I found it, I went back into the office. Dante was awake but he was still lounging at his desk, sitting opposite him was a young boy around my age, his hair was white like Dante's and his arm was in a sling. He didn't notice me until I was two feet away from him.

"this is Kayla my new cleaner" Dante said pointing to me, I folded my arms.

"im not just your cleaner" I said angrily, the boy laughed and held his hand out for me to shake, I did so smiling back.

"nice to meet you I'm nero" he spoke very politely, the total opposite to dante.

"nice to meet you too" I answered, sitting on the desk.

"so are you a customer?" I asked curiously, Dante laughed.

"no the kid and I go way back" he said, making Nero angry.

"stop calling me that!" he shouted,

"sshhh you'll wake the brat" Dante whispered, pointing to the sofa where Patty lay sleeping.

"how long was I asleep for?"half way between listening to the jukebox and listening to dante and his friend.

Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, about an hour or so why?" I shook my head not really paying attention to them any more.

Outside I could sense something, no someone. I knew who it was, she was very close on the roof.

I jumped off the desk and bolted out the doors of the office leaving Dante and Nero staring after me, confused.

I stood staring at the roof, in front of me in the shadows stood my sister, even from this distance I could see she was smiling, but it wasn't a good smile, it was cruel and deadly.

"what the hell was that?" Dante asked standing in the doorway of the office arms folded, leaning on the door post. Nero was close behind him looking confused. I looked down to them.

"my sister" I said simply, looking back up to the roof, Dante left the doorway and followed my gaze up, but nothing was there anymore. I sighed.

"she was there a moment ago" I said looking embarrassed.

"I believe you" Dante said, with a laugh that said he didn't mean it.

"you want to see my car?" I said changing the subject. They nodded and followed me, behind the office to a carpark just behind. Dante stopped in the entrance to the carpark, a surprised look on his face. The only car on the tarmac was a beautiful silver car.

"wow" Dante said, circling it nero followed taking in the car.

"it's a Aston martin V12 Vanquish. It does 0-60 in 4.7 seconds" Dante whistled.

"not bad at all" Nero said.

"you wanna take a spin" I said raising my eyebrows, they both nodded excitedly.

"good get in" I said fishing my keys out and unlocking the door, the lights flashed, and I got in the drivers seat. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, I pulled out of the car park and turned left onto the straight road that lead away from the office, I floored it and within 5 seconds it had reached 60mph, I slowed to 30 as I spun round the corner, then back up to 60 on the straight I continued this until I reached the office doors again, I pulled it to a stop. I looked to Dante in the passenger seat beside me, he looked impressed and excited.

"well what do you think?" I asked grinning at him, he just nodded grinning, Nero was silent behind me, I looked back and saw him beeming at me.

"that was awesome" he said.

"how did you afford a car like that?" dant asked, after we had settled in the office again.

"my parents left me a lot of money when they died, along with the mansion that my father built with his own hands."

Patty by this time had woken up and was watching Nero who was folding paper on the table in front of him, she watched intently until he had finished. Nero threw the paper plane towards Dante's desk and Patty followed it with her eye's, it landed on the desk between me and Dante.

"that's so cool" Patty exclaimed running over to retrieve the plane. I focused my attentions on something more important my notebook, I had to document seeing my sisiter today, but it was hard to concentrate on writing knowing Dante was sitting across from me reading every word wrote.

"what are you writing?" he asked even though I knew he had read it.

"I have to document every encounter I have with demons, even if its my sister" I said still scribbling,

"why?" he asked, I sighed, dropping the pen and glaring at him.

"sorry" he said holding his hands up in mock surrender, I returned to my writing, after writing down the address of devil may cry, I ended the paragraph with _"this is going to be interesting"._


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on the unconfortable bed, I had been allocated in a room that was barely lit by a small light hanging from the ceiling. I could feel my sister's presence above me, probably on the roof again. Dante was still in the office, Patty had gone home and Nero was napping on the sofa in the office. An unusual feeling of calm and peace was all around but I knew that this was the calm before the storm. Soon very soon something was going to happen, but what it was I couldn't tell. I decided to take advantage of the eerie calm and sleep, after all if something was going to happen I needed my strength.

A crash in the office woke me up, I sat up quickly, my senses on high alert. Another crash, I pulled on my jeans and left the room, slipping my arms into my jacket as I did so, I carefully walked toward the door to the office without making a sound. Another crash made me jump, I stopped in my tracks listening I didn't sense a demon so I guessed it was Dante messing around with something. I opened the door to see Dante standing next to a destroyed jukebox.

"what happened?" I asked.

"it stopped working" Dante said angrily pointing at the dismantled music box.

"well hitting it isn't going to make it work" I said matter of factly. Dante sighed and stomped over to his desk.

"its completely destroyed" I said examining the machine, Dante didn't answer he just grumbled something under his breath.

"don't you have any money to fix it?" I asked, looking in his direction even though his face was hidden behind a magazine.

"no" he said, I sighed.

"well I guess theres no more music then" I concluded

Outside I heard a car stop and looked up toward the door ,before continuing examining the jukebox even though I didn't know anything about electronics I felt like I was doing some good by staring at it blankly.

"Wake up dante!" someone shouted behind me, I jumped and turned round, standing before me was an older looking man, with his arms folded staring at the back of the magazine in front of Dante's face.

"oh hello" he said turning to face me.

"I didn't notice you there, my name is Morrison nice to meet you" he held his hand out for me to shake.

"hi im Kayla nice to meet you too" I said sahking his hand.

"shouldn't you greet people who enter your office?" I asked the back of the magazine, Dante moaned from behind the pages, but didn't move the magazine, I sighed and snatched it out of his hands, causing him to glare at me.

"don't be rude" I said folding my arms in mock anger.

"what do you want Morrison" he asked the man, I sighed and returned to the jukebox, knowing that I wasn't going to make Dante any nicer than he was already. I heard an exchange of annoyed words behind me before, Morrison came up behind me.

"what's wrong with it?" he asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"him" I said pointing to Dante.

"he destroyed it" I sighed at the smirk that appeared on Dante's face.

"let me see" Morrison said gesturing for me to move, I left the machine and walked over to the desk where Dante sat sulking that I had taken his magazine, I felt rather sorry for him but it was his own fault really.

"can I have my magazine back now?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"fine" I said sighing, he took it from me a grin appearing again, but he set it aside as I sat down opposite him.

"how do you know Morrison?" I asked curiously.

"he's an old friend, he sometimes bring me jobs." he said uninterested.

"why did you break the jukebox"? I pointed to the machine and the old man trying to fix it and mumbling annoyed in the process.

"it stopped working" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"cant you control your anger?" I asked, he didn't have an answer for this he just shrugged his shoulders.

After about an hour or so the jukebox was fully restored to its former glory, and Morrison was sitting on the sofa exhausted. I was outside sitting on the steps in front of the office underneath the stone verander, watching the rain pour down from the dark sky behind me Dante stood leaning against the door, silently he had been silent for most of the hour it was strange really.

"this rain is really coming down huh?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him, he looked distracted and slightly upset, and he jumped when he heard my voice.

"what oh yeah it is, maybe we should go inside" he gestured towards the door, I shook my head.

"no I like the rain" I answered, he sighed and sat down beside me, I looked at him as he stared into the sky a far away look in his eye's.

"whats the matter?" I asked returning my gaze to the sky.

"nothing why?" he sounded surprised like he didn't realise he even looked down.

"you look sad" I said, he sighed and shook his head again.

"you can talk to me, I know you don't even know me well, but you can trust me" I said edging closer to him. He jumped when my arm brushed his so I moved away again.

"it reminds me of things I'd rathe forget" his voice was quiet, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't ask again I merely returned to watching the skies, I was so transfixed on the sky that I jumped two inches off the steps when he spoke again.

"it was raining, the day I lost everything" he seemed to be talking to himself more than me, not even realising I was still there.

"my mother was killed, my dad disappeared, and my brother abandoned us"

He sighed again running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry" I didn't have anything to say, I knew that he was being so open with me and it made me feel so trusted.

"I guess my situation is nothing compared to your past then huh" I said trying to lighten the mood.

He turned a small smile on his face.

"sorry for being so depressing" he appologized standing and offering me his hand I took it and stood, he still looked down to me but he was smiling so I decided to let it go. As we entered the office again Morrison was about to leave.

"are you leaving, nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand he smiled.

"thank you for fixing the jukebox" he smiled again before leaving, that left me and Dante alone again.

Being alone with Dante wasn't all that bad really, ok he was a perv and annoying at times, but he had a softer side I saw it when he spoke about his family, I just needed to bring it out again somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat doodling in the back of my notebook, annoyed at the idea of yet another day of doing absolutely nothing, the bell above the door rang signalling the arrival of a new guest. The man who entered was a tall thin man with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, his ears where slighted pointed, leading him or rather dragging him was Patty which surprised me as I'd never seen her with anyone but Dante or me. As soon as the man entered the office I could tell he wasn't human however Patty seemed to trust him, and some demons could totally pass for human so I decided to pretend I didn't know and move on.

"welcome back Patty who's your friend?" I asked standing, Patty grinned at me.

"this is my new friend, Arca…Arcad…" she stuttered.

"Arcadian, nice to meet you" the man corrected, I shook his hand smiling but noticing the sword at his waist.

"Kayla nice to meet you as well"

Across the room I could hear Dante snoring, so that left me to greet our newest customer at least that's what I hoped he was here for.

"please come in, sit down" I lead the stranger to the desk were he sat down Patty rushed off mumbling something about making tea, leaving me alone with Arcadian.

"how do you know Patty?" I asked causally, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I met her in the park, she said I looked lonely so she brought me here" this I thought very strange why would a complete stranger follow a young girl to a devil hunter's office. I frowned trying to figure it out.

"here you go" Patty placed and flowered cup before the man and then stood next to me grinning.

"I hear Dante Sparda lives and works here" Arcadian said, and it was suddenly so clear why he had actually come here.

"yes" I said anger filling my voice, he noticed this and smiled slightly.

"don't worry, I am not here to cause trouble" he said calmly, I wasn't convinced he looked shifty and more than a bit dangerous.

"why are you here then?" I asked not hiding my anger and distrust anymore.

"I am merely here to offer him a proposition" he answered, flipping his long hair back and unclasping the bell around his neck, the bell looked ordinary enough. It was made of silver and had a skull engraved into it.

"I want him to look after this for me" Arcadian placed the bell on the table and pushed it towards me, I could sense the evil radiating from it.

"what is it?" I asked not able to take my eye's from it.

"a bell" the man seemed to be one of few words, I sighed annoyed at the less than informative answer.

"well I must leave now, tell Dante I'll be back in a week to fetch it back" Arcadian stood and opened the door to leave.

"hey wait, your not even going to wait for his answer?" I yelled angrily, it was quite annoying that he juust assumed that Dante would take the job.

"he will obey, it is a demon artifact after all" the word obey echoed in my head, it sounded like the man new he was more powerful than Dante, not that he thought it he new. But that was impossible I was yet to meet a demon who Dante couldn't defeat, although I hadn't been here for that long.


	5. Chapter 5

Immediately after the tall man had left, Patty climbed onto the chair opposite me and we both stared at the bell.

"a demon artifact" I repeated what the man called Arcadian had told us before he left. Patty nodded reaching a hand towards it.

"I don't think we should touch it before Dante wakes up" I said quickly, I didn't like the aura it was giving off and if it was a demon artifact maybe Dante could tell what it was before it turned dangerous. I stood to leave and wake Dante, he was sleeping in the second floor room directly above the office, I climbed the dark falling down staircase, making a note of yet another thing that needed fixing In this junkyard Dante called an office. At the top of the stairs was a small landing leading off it where three rooms, Dante's room, my room and the bathroom.

"Dante?" I shouted knocking on the door. No answer.

"its time to get up!" still no answer, I sighed and opened the door. Inside it was dark all I could see was the double bed that filled the entire room, lying on his back fast asleep was Dante. I crept up beside the bed and leant forward to shout in his ear but before I could his arm reached up and pulled me down to him, I landed face down on his chest, not what I expected. I tried to move but his grip just tightened, both of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Wake up!" I shouted hoping he would hear and let me go.

"I am awake" he said, laughing. I blushed furiously, at the fact that he had knowingly,pulled me down onto his bed.

"let me go!" I yelled struggling, but it was useless I was no match for his strength.

"no way, I finally got you into my bed" he said softly into my ear. My face was redder than his coat by now, why in the world was this bothering me so much, I mean any girl would be happy to be this close to such a gorgeus man. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts running through my head.

"whats the matter babe your not falling for me are ya?" he released one arm and lifted my face so I could see the smirk on his mouth.

"let me go" I said slowly, trying to sound angry, but he just laughed at my attempt.

"what will it take for you to let me go?" I asked, changing my tactics from yelling to reasoning, he thought for a long moment before answering me.

"let me read that notebook of yours" such a simple request but I couldn't let him read it. I didn't want him to know everything about my past and give him more to use a leverage.

"no way" I stated firmly.

"fine then kiss me" he said smirking, I blushed a look of disbelief on my face.

"what?" I struggled even more to get myself free but failed.

"kiss me, and I'll let you go" he said leaning closer to me, considered my options, it was either give him my notebook and be done with this or kiss him, I couldn't do either he had me cornered.

"well?" Dante winked at me, and I decided that my notebook was more important than a little kiss, or it would be if it wasn't my first kiss.

"whats the third choice?" I asked hoping he would give up and give me something small to do before letting me go.

"stay here until I finish my nap" I sighed, then mentally kicked myself at not remembering the demon bell in the office.

"there's a bell, in the office that some demon gave to you" I quickly said, trying to distract him. It failed.

"you wont distract me with lies" I could tell by his expression that he wasn't going to back down.

"I'm serious and Patties in there with it" that got him because his arms slackened and I was able to slide off the bed and run to the door before he could grab me again.

"ok fine" he said folding his arms across his bare chest.

"we'll continue this conversation later" Dante said winking at me as he passed to leave, I blushed.

"in your dreams" I retorted.

"oh you will be" he answered, he always had an answer for everything and it was quite annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the office Patty stared at the bell, it seemed to her that if it was really that dangerous she wouldn't have been left alone with it so she picked it up and shook it. The bell jangled like any normal bell would but what happened next was not what she had expected. A bright light enveloped her and she covered her eyes however when she opened them she wasn't in the office still. She was somewhere she had never seen before, the place was dark and really creepy. Strange looking tree's arched over an entrance of stone. Patty walked slowly up to the gateway and peered beyond it, all she could see was a long passageway one the didn't seem to end at all.

"who are you?" an angry voice asked from behind, Patty spun round to see a small man shorter than her but it was clear he wasn't human, his face was distorted and his ears pointed.

"me? I'm Patty, where am I?" she spoke quietly fear making her shake uncontrably.

"Patty huh, stupid name. your in Lord Daemons world my dear" he said pointing to the castle on a tall moutain above her.

"if you want to get out, you need to go there. The gate to the labrynth is there" he pointed to the large gates Patty had been looking through.

"l…labrynth" she repeated.

"but its just a straight road, it cant be a labrynth" the small man shook his head.

"silly girl, you take too much for granted" he said before scurrying off through the gates. Patty stood there a while before decidind that if the labrynth was the only way to get out she had no choice but to brave it, she took a deep breath and opened the gates.

Dante made his way down to the office and I followed behind being careful to keep my distance. But as we got to the bottomn of the staircase a bright, white light shone through the door and Dante stopped.

"whats that?" I asked, Dante just shrugged his shoulders and walked faster into the office. Inside Patty was nowhere to be found. On the floor next to the desk was the silver bell, and a white square piece of paper. Dante picked up the paper leaving the bell on the floor and began reading, when he'd finished he handed the paper to me it read:

"_the nightmare has begun, can it ever become a dream again?" I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head to the left._

"_whats it mean?" I asked reaching down for the bell, but Dante grabbed my shoulder and pulled my back up, I was going to complain but his serious expression stopped me._

"_don't touch it" he said picking it up, being careful to hold the metal inside so it didn't ring._

"_Seems Patty had been spirited away" Dante said quietly._

"_taken? What do we do?" I asked worried, Dante stared at the bell curiously._

"_I'm going after her, you wait here" I looked at him In disbelief._

"_I'm coming with you" I said firmly, he looked at me, stared into my eyes but I didn't falter._

"_I'm coming with you" I repeated, he stared at me a while longer before sighing._

"_fine, but just…don't get in the way" I smiled at him and nodded._

"_how do we follow her?" I wondered out loud._

"_same way she went" Dante answered holding up the bell, and offering me his hand, I hesitantly took it._

"_lets rock!" he said, and shook the bell, the bell rang and the same light I had seen before, enveloped us both and the office was left in silence. _


	7. Chapter 7

When the light faded, both me and Dante stared around the dark, creepy place we had entered into.

"where are we?" I asked staring around, Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice to see you finally" Dante and I turned around to see a small deformed man, or rather demon.

"and who the hell are you, midget" Dante aimed his ebony at the man, but the man didn't budge he didn't even flinch.

"I'm cray and you are Dante correct" the demon replied, Dante nodded silently.

"and you young lady who are you?" Cray asked me, grinning.

"she's not important, where's the girl?" Dante shouted, stepping in front of me, the demon merely shrugged.

"in there" he said, pointing towards the castle.

"thanks little man" Dante said, grinning before firing a shot or two at Cray, however the demon dodged them easily and scurried off again into the darkness.

"open sesame!" Dante shouted before kicking the gates open, they lead into a dark corridor, lined of both sides by high walls, topped with metal spikes.

"doesn't look we have much choice as to which way we go" I said, gesturing to the straight path before us.

"its not as straight as it looks" Dante said, he ran his hand along the wall as we walked it seemed strange to me but he seemed to be searching for smething. I copied him and ran my hand along the wall on the other side, the stone was cold and wet against my skin.

"found it" Dante exclaimed stopping dead in his tracks.

"found what?" I asked, I looked at the wall it was normal looking, well normal considering where we were.

"watch" he said pushing on the stone of the wall. I watched carefully as the wall before us opened like a door.

"how did you know that would happen?" I couldn't believe he actually knew it would.

"I didn't" he answered shrugging his shoulders. I sighed and followed him through the doorway and into a huge garden, at the end of the garden was a mansion. It looked amazing I stared around I awe, but Dante just stared blankly at the building as if he knew it well.

"nice try!" he shouted pointing at the sky, and making me jump.

"what are you talking about" I said looking confused. He didn't answer he was staring towards the mansion doors in disbeilief. I turned to see a woman leaving the building through the doors. She was beautiful, her hair was golden and flowed to her waist her eyes shone a beautiful blue. She held the hand of a small child with silver hair he looked remarkably like a young version of Dante.

"mother" Dante whispered next to me, and when I looked at him, his face showed his pain.

"Dante are you ok?" I asked edging closer to him, he nodded but didn't take his eyes off the two before him. As the two walked down the steps of the mansion in our direction demons appeared as if from nowhere and attacked them. Dante sprang into action firing his twin pistols but he missed every shot, or rather his bullets went through the demons with ease. He tried rebellion but that too went straight through the demons they didn't even seem to notice he was there at all. I raised my hand and shot a bolt of energy at them but my attacks too went through.

"whats going on?" I asked myself shaking my head.

"why isn't it working?" Dante said firing again.

"Damn it!" he shouted landing in front of me and replacing his guns in their holsters behind him. I wathced as the blonde woman pulled the boy behind her and crossed her arms across her chest bracing herself for the attack.

"Damn it!" Dante shouted again firing yet again in the demons direction even though he obviously knew it wouldn't work, it was useless. The demon attacked the woman and child causing Dante to charge it but he just ran straight through, he wasn't about to give up though he wheeled around and charged again.

"Dante its no use!" I yelled to him but he ignored me completely and charged again. I turned my attention to the woman again just in time to see her fall lifeless to the ground the young boy was crying and shaking her furiously.

"mother, no, wake up" he whined rubbing his eyes, I nearly ran over to them but realised that Dante was sitting on the ground next to me shaking his head.

"Dante" I knelt down beside him, but he didn't look at me he was staring at the scene before him.

"you ok?" I asked him not expecting a reaction from him.

"that woman, she was my mother." he said quietly, nodding towards the woman on the ground.

"your mother?"

"yeah she died, exactly like this years ago"

"I'm sorry" I said, not knowing how to make him feel better about it. I mean what does someone say to that, I'm sorry didn't seem like enough.

"we should continue" I said trying to bring back his fired up attitude, but he didn't respond or move. As I looked at his face I saw water sliding down the side of his face.

"are you crying?" I knew it sounded insentive but I just couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"devils never cry" Dante said to me, standing and offering me his hand.

"lets go find Patty" he smiled at me but I could tell it was just a mask to hide how he really felt. I knew because I did the same thing every time something upsetting happened in my life I just smiled and hoped no-one would notice.


	8. Chapter 8

As we turned away from the mansion from Dante's memories, the door we had entered through had disappeared, in its place stood a huge archway. Down the columns of the arch snakes where engraved all the down to the ground. Beyond the arch there was a path of stone.

"wonder what we'll come across next" I said hoping it would be slightly more cheery than the last scene but knowing it probably wouldn't be. Half way down the path it opened ot into a courtyard, in the centre stood a statue of a man on a horse holding a sword that resembled Dante's rebellion. Other than the statue the courtyard was empty and there where no doors apart from the path we had entered through.

"great now what" Dante complained, circling the statue. Suddenly the sky darkened and it started to rain heavily.

"perfect" I said reaching up and tying my hair in the ribbon from around my wrist.

"well a little rain never hurt anyone"

"that all you got!" Dante shouted up to the sky, as if replying to his voice lightning flashed across the sky and the rumble of thunder could be heard from a distance. Hearing the thunder I froze, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"this is getting boring" Dante said leaning against the statue for shelter, but it didn't help at all. Across the courtyard I noticed a small building made of stone. I bolted for the door hoping the building would quieten the storm some.

"Kayla wait up!" I heard Dante shout as I ran past him and into the dark building, inside it was smaller than it looked from outside and it was empty.

"what was that?" Dante asked annoyed, I just sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around me legs.

"close the door" I said quietly, shaking.

"fine" Dante leant on the door staring at me, obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

"alright explain" he said, sitting next to me, I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I answered but he shook his head.

"no your clearly not ok" he said defiantly.

"tell me" he wasn't going to let it go so I decided that a simple answer would shut him up.

"I don't like thunder" I answered, not moving, another clap of thunder made me jump and tears filled my eyes.

"you don't like thunder, you mean your scared" he obviously didn't know whether to laugh and what to do.

"yes I'm scared of thunder" I was expecting him to burst out laughing at me but he didn't say anything.

"seems this place is getting in our heads" Dante said after a while, I nodded but another crash of thunder and I froze again. Beside me I heard Dante sigh, he sounded annoyed.

"sorry..I" I began but I stopped when Dante reached over and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me nearer to him.

"it'll be over soon" he said quietly, I leant my head on his chest and closed my eyes, hoping he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

"the thunders stopped" Dante said making me jump we had been sitting in silence for ages now.

"is it still raining" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'll go check" he stood, and as soon as he had left I felt how cold it was in the stone building.

"yeah its stopped" I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Dante outside. It had indeed stopped raining however the sky was still dark threatening another storm.

"lets get out of here" I said quickly noticing a new door had appeared to the left of where we were.

"all these doors are getting old, fast" Dante complained pushing on the wooden door.

"great another path, doesn't this place have any creativity at all" I noticed Dante was getting angry with this and I had to admit it was annoying me as well.

"stairs, that's a change" I said trying to lighten the mood, the stone stairs led down into a cave.

"what is it with this place and darkness?" I said stopping to let my eyes focus, once again there was no exit, just the dome shaped cave and the entrance.

"this is promising" I said sarcastically.

Looking around the room I noticed on the walls there where chains, like it was some medieval torture chamber or something. On the far side of the cave I could hear someone talking but couldn't see anything.

"great another illusion" Dante moaned. We walked slowly towards the figure, as we did it became clear that there was two figures one was a tall man dressed all in black, he had pointed ears and huge black bat like wings. He was standing in front of the other figure, who was a bot about ten years old.

"isn't that the same kid as before" I asked Dante who was watching carefully.

"vergil" he said.

"my twin brother" he confirmed, his twin was chained to the wall with a defiant look on his face. But although he looked angry and defiant there was pain in his eyes. The man in black stepped closer to the boy and spoke to him quietly.

"where are they boy, you know I will get it out of you one way or another" the mans voice was dangerously low and tinged with evil.

"I wont tell you" the boy responded, glaring at the man.

"oh you will, trust me" as the man spoke he drew a katana from his belt and unsheathed it.

"Yamato" Dante whispered, more to himself than me.

"such a beautiful sword" the man in black said, admiring the blade I his hands. He looked at the boy then back at the sword.

"it doesn't belong to you" the boy shouted angrily, at this statement the man glared at the boy and held the blade to the boys throat.

"maybe not but that wont stop me killing you with it" he threatened, but the boy didn't seem afraid at all, his face was calm even though he was clearly shaking.

"go ahead" the boy held his head higher brushing it against the blade.

"you aksed for it" the man said, before stepping back and pointing the blade at the boys small body.

Beside me Dante stiffened and I gasped, not believing what I was seeing.

"you will tell me where they are" the man said before driving the sword forward into the boys chest. The screams that came from the child where heartbreaking and tears filled my eyes hearing them, beside me Dante stood in silence. As soon as the boy was stabbed a door appeared next to them.

"the door, Dante lets leave now" I looked at him gesturing to the door but he wasn't pying attention to me. I walked over and pulled on his sleeve.

"wake up!" I shouted, and he jumped glaring at me.

"the door, lets go" I said, it was clear that it was painful for him to be here so I decided we should leave but he seemed angry that I wanted to leave.

"lets go" I repeated, he didn't answer just started walking towards the door I pushed it open and we both walked through.


	10. Chapter 10

Patty's POV

The room I was in was deathly cold, I shivered looking around at the stone walls and ornate carvings on the ceiling. I wondered why I was here at all, the door was open but I knew that If I even tried to leave I wouldn't reach the door in time. Across the room a man watched me carefully, his eyes never leaving my face. The castle I was in, I had appeared in about an hour ago, or was it longer it was hard to tell it a place like this with no clocks. Shortly after entering the labrynth I had heard bells, before a man appeared before me. He was a tall man with short hair that was blonde and black. He wore a black suit and top hat with red ribbon tied around the brim which flowed down behind him almost to the floor. He had explained that he would take me to the castle in the centre of the labrynth, but I didn't trust him one bit, he scared me. Once we had reached the castle he had told me to make myself at home as I would be here a while this made me even more scared.

"you wont make it out before I catch you" the blonde man said, an evil grin on his face.

"what do you want with me?" I asked him, shaking, but he just shook his head.

"we don't want anything with you, your just a bonus" he answered walking towards me.

"a bonus?" by now I was frozen with fear I couldn't say what scared me so much about this place but it did.

"yes, you see, we are looking for Dante Sparda, and it seems you know him. We had intended for him to be the first one to ring the bell however it seems your curiosity got the better of you"

"the bell" I said finally realising how I had got to this world in the first place, the man nodded.

"but you know what they say about the curiosity and what it did to the cat" he was within metres from me and I could almost smell the evil eminating from him.

"we will have to get rid of you, so it doesn't intefere with our plans"

"y..you mean k…kil me" I stuttered backing away, he nodded.

"but don't you worry we wont kill you just yet, in a while or so, you can relax until then my dear."

Tears filled my eyes as I realised the weight of my situation, how was I getting out of this alive. All I could do was hope that Dante had figured it out and was on his was to save me. But that seemed impossible now, with fear clouding my mind I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was a way to escape but there was no way.

"dante will save me!" I shouted finally anger replacing fear and driving me forward, I bolted for the doors but the blonde man reached them before me he was lightining fast.

"not so fast princess" he said as he stepped forward causing me to back up again.

"let me leave" I said fear returning to my voice.

"we cant let you go unfortunately, now you are the only reason he is here and if I let you go he will find you and leave as well, and our plans will be ruined."

"why do you keep saying we" I asked, confused he was the only one here after all.

"my master and I" he answered, grinning.

"who is your master?" talking and asking questions made me feel slightly less scared and I hoped it would give me some more time.

"the one who sent Dante the bell" the man closed the door and returned to his post leaning against the wall.

"you mean Arcadian" I said, I couldn't believe that man was bad he seemed so nice and kind to me. But what did I know I was only a child afterall. The blonde laughed.

"no he was just the middle man, he knows nothing of the plan, I mean…" he was interrupted when the doors opened and another man walked in.

"welcome back my lord" the blonde said bowing. The other man looked at me then back at his servant.

"the girl wondered into my labrynth sir. She may be of some use to us, you see she Knows Dante. Shes the whole reason him and that girl are here.

"Kayla's with him?" I was surprised she had come I mean she barely knew me but glad that someone was coming to save me.


	11. Chapter 11

As the door shut behind us, the room we had entered grew dark. Dante walked ahead of me before turning to face me.

"nothing in here" he said, but as he finished talking the room suddenly turned pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I lost sight of Dante, I couldn't even sense is presence anymore.

"Dante!" I shouted, panic filling my voice. No answer. I looked around trying to see something, anything, but failed.

"Kayla" a voice floated on the air, I knew who it was as soon as I heard it but I knew there was no way my sister could be here. Still it was unnerving hearing her voice and not being able to see.

"Kayla, help me" her voice came again, filled with terror and pain. I froze.

"its not real" I repeated to myself, feeling the darkness closing in. I tried to back up against the door but it wasn't there anymore nothing was anywhere. There was just darkness.

"why wont you save me?" I tried to block out her voice and concentrate on slowing my heart rate. Just as I thought I was calming down, I heard my sister knees buckled and fell to the ground.

"its not real. Its not real" I kept telling myself, as I sat shaking. The dark room felt like it was holding me down on the ground it was nearly unbearable.

"its all your faulot sister" Katherines voice was soft but filled with anger, and hatred. I shook my head waiting for it to be over.

"it cant last much longer" I said to myself remembering the other short illusions. But even though they were just that, illusions, it was hard to believe they weren't real in this place. This labrynth got into my head and made me believe what I was experiencing was real and not pretend.

"look at me sister" My twins voice was closer this time, as I lifted my head she appeared out of the shadows and glared at me. There was blood all over her clothes, her once beautiful long hair was matted and wet with blood.

"look what you did, Kayla" Katherine said, walking towards me, in her hand she held the gun my father had given her.

"your not real" I said standing, she laughed.

"oh but your mind makes me real" she answered, she was standing inches from me, the gun between us.

"you see this place has a way of getting into your mind and making your darkest fears come true, so in a way I'm only here because of you" my twin lifted the pistol to my head and leaned forward.

"if this is an illusion, I wonder if this will feel real or not" I tried to push her back but she was too strong, she always was stronger than me in so many ways.

"don't bother trying your powers they wont work in this room, ive made sure of that" Katherine said pressing the gun against my head.

"your not real, so do what you want it wont kill me" I said defiantly, hoping I was right. My sister shrugged her shoulders and pulled the trigger.

"its an illusion is it" the woman said as I screamed and fell to the ground, motionless. My vision blurred before everything disappeared and I lost conciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

As my mind cleared and I began to wake up, I wondered to myself how I had survived being shot in the head at point blank range. But this place was full of illuions afterall. The pain in my head felt very real though.

"Kayla!" someone called my name, which made my head hurt even more.

"Kayla wake up we're almost there"

"almost where" I thought to myself. My eyes felt heavy but I forced them to open, as I did so I saw Dante.

"welcome back sleeping beauty" he said, smiling at me.

"where are we?" I asked even though I knew we where in the labrynth still, we weren't in the same room as before. It was then that I realised Dante was carrying me, bridal style.

"its ok you can put me down now" I said quickly, blushing. He stopped walking and smirked when he saw my blush.

"you sure" he said, slightly concerned, I nodded.

"alright" he put me down, but I couldn't stand alone. I felt dizzy.

"Hey you ok?" Dante asked as I leant on him, I nodded. I didn't want to rely on him but it seemed I had no choice.

"your not, let me help you" he said lifting me into his arms again.

"looks like I'm going to have to save two damsels in distress today" Dante said laughing.

"I'm not in distress" I answered firmly, he just laughed and carried on walking.

"you said we where nearly there, nearly where?" I asked after a while.

"the castle and the centre of the labrynth" he pointed up ahead. On a mountain stood a beautiful, white castle.

"that was quick" I stared at the white towers and huge wooden doors.

"is that where Patty is?" he nodded.

"yeah I suppose so"

"you mean your not sure" he shrugged his shoulders.

"not really, but we'll soon find out wont we"

The silver haired, devil hunter started running down the long stone path that led to the castle at the centre of this labrynth of nightmares. I wondered what the centre of this place held, it most definitely wouldn't be good, it made me glad I wasn't here alone. I hated to admit it but I was glad Dante was here with me, I couldn't have gone through this place alone and come out the other end.

"I wonder how patty got through the labrynth" I thought aloud.

"don't know, maybe she didn't have to" Dante slowed his pace slightly.

"what do you mean"

"well the bell was sent for me correct?" I nodded.

"so if patty got here first, maybe they thought they could use her as bait to lure me here. I doubt they counted on you being here though"

"that makes sense I suppose, I just hope they havent hurt Patty" I was beginning to care about that little girl even though I didn't know her well, I did care about her and I hated the thought of her being hurt, because of my stupidity.

"its my fault she's here at all" I whispered.

"its not your fault" Dante reassured, I shook my head.

"it is if I hadn't left her alone with it, she wouldn't be here."

"no you both would be and I would have to save you both, I honestly don't think I would've gotten through the labrynth alone" it sounded strange for the greates devil hunter in the world to admit he needed the help of a young girl, but here he was saying he couldn't have done it without me.

"you don't mean that, you would have been at the caslte already and beaten the bad guy to a pulp if I wasn't here" I was trying to lift the mood, Dante laughed.

"really you think so?" he said laughing, I joined in the laughter but that was a bad idea it made my head hurt again. After a few more minutes of running Dante stopped outside the castle and pushed on the door.

"locked damn" he said, walking back in the direction we had come. I was about to say something when he spun round and took and running kick at the door, it didn't budge so he lifted ebony and ivory and fired a rally of round off until the door was no more.

"don't you think that was a bit over the top?" I asked, staring at the destroyed door.

"no way" he said smirking.


	13. Chapter 13

On the ouside the castle was certainly imposing, however inside it seemed small. The room was dimly lit, with candles which where dotted around the room. I walked closer to D ante, looking around expecting another illusion but nothing happened.

"its too quiet in here" Dante said, replacing his pistols to their holsters. Directly in front of us was a grand staircase that led up to a balcony which circled the castle.

"well done" a voice echoed in the empty room.

"show yourself!" Dante shouted into the darkness.

"now, now calm down," a tall blonde haired man walked out of the darkness at the top of the staircase.

"welcome to my labrynth" he said removing his hat and bowing.

"so this is your handy work?" Dante asked.

"yes do you like it" the demon asked slowly walking down the stairs.

"not really, not my taste" Dante said removing his psitol and aiming it at the demon approaching us.

"calm down, I'm not the one who wants to fight you" the demons voice echoed all around the castle.

"wheres the girl?" Dante asked, stepping forward.

"she's here" the demon stepped aside to reveal, the young girl.

"Patty are you ok?"I asked walking towards her, but Dante stopped me. He shook his head as I looked at him confused.

"so who are you working for?" he asked returning his attention to the demon.

"someone your very familiar with" the demon answered.

"my name is Daemon Song, and this is my domain, the labrynth of nightmares."

"but you already now what my labrynth can do right?" the man tilted his head to the left, an evil but almost childish smile on his face.

"I don't give a damn about your labrynth, tell me who you work for" Dante fired his gun, but the demon dodged it easily.

"my labrynth is perfect. How dare you shoot at me" the demon glared at Dante a while before running at him head on.

"Daemon stop" another voice echoed and both the demon and Dante froze, the demon stepped back and returned to where patty sat on the stairs.

"my lord I appologize, I lost my temper forgive me" the demon begged, bowing to the figure at the top of the stairs. As I wathced the man emerged from the shadows and decended the stairs, he was a tall man wearing blue, his hair was white like Dante's in fact he looked identical to Dante. The only difference being his hair style and clothes.

"who is that?" I asked Dante who was frozen where he stood.

"vergil, why are you here!" Dante ignored my question and yelled at the man before him.

"I wanted to see you brother" the man replied, obviously not meaning it. But he was emotionless it was hard to tell what his intentions were.

"let the girl go!" Dante shouted aiming his ebony at his brother.

"take her, I don't need her anyway" Dante's twin gestured for Daemon to bring Patty to him.

"here" Vergil pushed the girl towards us.

"Patty, are you hurt?" I asked as she stood shaking before me,she didn't answer, she was pale and her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"its ok" I said pulling her beside me and holding her close.

"take her and get out of here" Dante said not looking at us.

"what, no I'm not leaving!" I was determined to stay after all as far as I knew there wasn't a way out without, the enemies help.

"besides theres no way out" I continued, Dante sighed.

"how do we get out?" he asked the demon behind his twin.

"don't ignore me" his twin said, unsheathing the sword he carried ar his waist and walking towards him.

"looks like I'll have to beat the answer out of you" Dante said removing rebellion form his back and pointing it at his brother. I backed away with Patty until we were back at the destroyed door.

"where are you going?" suddenly Daemon was behind me, I spun round and pulled Patty behind me,

"Leave them alone!" Dante shouted across the room, firing a shot in the demons direction, but he was cut off but his brothers sword before he could fire anymore.

"its ok, I'll handle it!" I shouted back, even though I wasn't sure how exactly.I was still weak from the last room we were in and my head was excruciating. But I had to protect Patty so I decided I would have to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the demon before me, waiting for him to make his move. But he just stared back at me, as if he didn't know what to do without orders.

"lord Vergil, can I kill these two now?" he asked without taking his eyes off mine.

"yes" Dante's twins voice returned, Daemon's grin widened as he advanced.

"good" he said to himself. I stiffened, I still hadn't got an idea as to what to do yet. I had to think of something and fast.

"patty stay behind me, it'll be ok" I reassured the terrified girl behind me. By now the demon was inches from us, I tried to attack but my energy was too depleted to do anything that would cause any damage.

"seems your defenseless" Daemon sang, stopping in front of me.

"not defenseless" I answered, still thinking of another way I could either defeat him or stall him long enough for Dante to finish his fight and help us.

"oh I think you are my dear" he grabbed me by the throat and slammed my body against the wall, my hand automatically went to where his hand was trying to release his grip but it was useless.

"my labrynth was too much for you, I can tell, its taken its toll on the other one as well. And then theres the girl she was stronger than I thought she would be but in the end she broke as well. Now die"

His grip tightned and my eyes began to blur from the loss of oxygen, I could hear Patty wimpering on the ground and the sounds of Dante's fight with his twin going on in the distance. I raised my other hand and tried using my power again but it failed.

"I wont lose" I thought to myself, but it became harder and harder to think straight I was losing conciousness by the second.

"let her go!" I heard Dante's voice echoe in the castle, shortly after a gun shot hit Daemon in the back and he released his grip.

"stop interfering!" the demon shouted back, he sounded like a child.

"I'm your opponant" I said from the ground, I stood up and placed my hands together as if I was praying. Remembering what my father had taught me, I imagined a sword in my hands its blade shining in the dim light. I heard the demon gasp and Patty step back, and when I opened my eyes again, in my hands I held a katana, I tightened my grip on its black hilt and pointed the long blade at the demon who just looked at it dumbfounded.

"how did you do that?" he asked, slightly scared but his nervousness faded quickly.

"no matter, this just got interesting" he said, jumping back as I brought my new weapon down where he had been standing, he laughed when he landed.

"this is going to be fun" he said.

"your just a child arent you?" I asked, he just stared at me.

"you know I thought your labrynth had gotten the best of me, but it seems its just as fake as you are" I said, raising my blade again, this angered the demon because he charged at me faster than before.

"how dare you!" he screamed at me, I stood my ground until he was within reach of my blade then I swung it down again, but every time I did so he jumped back to his original place, this continued for a while until finally I had him cornered.

"you cant run no more" I said, smirking. The demon looked around hopelessly.

"my lord help me" he begged, but his master was occupied elsewhere.

"any last words" I asked, raising my blade.

"wait I know how you can escape" he said quickly, I stopped.

"tell me"

"let me live and I will" another ploy to make me stop, however if he did really know the way out.

"I don't think so" I said finally deciding that the other one could tell us how to leave, we didn't need his help. I swung my sword down and the demon screamed in pain before disappearing into dust.

"finally its over" I said, dropping the sword and falling to my knees. Patty ran up behind me and poked me.


	15. Chapter 15

The two of them fought with everything they had, each unable to live knowing the other existed. It was a spectacular sight to see two men who looked so much alike fighting like this. And while I knew on would be my enemy if he desired, I couldn't bring myself to wish for his death.

"They are brothers, the same blood runs through their veins and yet they fight like they were sworn enemies. What could have happened to these two to tear them apart to the point of hatred?"

This question ran through my mind over and over, but each time I had no answer. They contrasted each other perfectly. Dante was energetic, throwing attacks as his twin without a break, while his brother was slower, only attacking when he knew it would do the most damage all the while dodgin his opponants attacks and maintaining a safe distance from him. Surely before they where mortal enemies they where brothers. I couldn't imagine fighting like this with my twin, she was important to me still even after all she had said and done. We still remained sisters, at least to me anyway. But these two didn't even act like brothers they fought like they had never been brothers.

"Kayla?" Patty's voice was low and full of a mixture of relief and fear.

"it's ok, we'll be out of here soon." I reassured her, she nodded grabbing my hand.

Every time the twins parted, Dante glanced at us obviously making sure we were ok. I nodded at him as they parted once more.

"I think we'll take our leave if you'll give us the key" Dante suggested, pointing the blade of his rebellion at his twin.

"this world will collapse soon" his brother said, calmly. I looked behind me out of the destroyed door and noticed in the distance nothing could be seen it was just black, even the gate we had exited the last room from had gone.

"we don't have time for this!" I shouted to the twins, Dante nodded turning back to vergil.

"how do we leave, brother" he said annoyed, but his twin didn't speak or move, he just stared back at him.

I sighed watching the two, I decided that if they wanted to fight then they should do it back In the real world were we weren't in danger of being killed.

"right you two stop this, immature fighting anf think of a way to get out!" I yelled walking over between them, Dante looked at me surprised and his brother merely looked.

"well!" I said, staring Dante's twin in the eyes.

"while I don't understand why you two want to kill each other, you should continue this later when we are in less danger" I said, walking to towards Vergil, who glared at me.

"what do you think?" I asked spinning round to face Dante, he shrugged.

"your in my way girl." Vergil said behind me.

"if you want me to move tell us how to get out and I will" I said, Dante watched his brother and he must have seen something that surprised him because his expression was priceless.

"there's a bell in the tower, if you destroy it you will be returned to your world" Vergil said finally.

"good, lets go" I headed for the staircase in the centre of the room.

"over here" I heard Dante say, I turned to see him standing in front of a small staircase to the left in the shadows.

"is it up there?"

"think so" Dante answered.

"patty, you stay here" he said turning to the young girl.

"are you sure she shouldn't come with us, she may be in danger down here" I said concerned, Dante shrugged.

"whatever you say"

I smiled and grabbed Patty's hand.

"come with me" I said to her, she followed us up the small stone stairs. The staircase seemed to last forever it spiralled up and up at least five stories or more.

"how far does this thing go?" I asked, looking behind me for Vergil but he wasn't with us.

"we're there!" Dante yelled triumphantly. At the top of the stairs it opened up into a small bell tower in the centre hung a gold bell with the same skull decoration as the smaller one we had in the office, it hung over a whole In the ground which led down to the castle below.

"that's a long way down" I said looking over the barrier that separated us from the drop.


	16. Chapter 16

Dante circled the bell, taking in the intricate details.

"well seems easy enough to destroy" he said, finishing his observation. However just as he removed Rebellion from his back the bell began ringing, it was deafening.

"what the hell?" Dante shouted as I covered my ears and backed away from the bell. the bell suddenly stopped ringing as quickly as it had started, and from every direction even from below us in the caslte demons appeared, hundreds of them.

"looks like its not so easy" I said, Dante stood with his back leaning against mine, counting.

"theres at least 50 each" he said, grinning.

"that sounds like a lot" I said, removing my sword from my back where it had attached itself.

"ok Patty stay behind me ok" I said, the girl backed behind me and leant on the barrier between us and the bell.

"lets rock!" Dante shouted and I sighed he was such a dork. These demons weren't as human like as the others we had encounterd they didn't wait for us to attack, they charged us all at once.

"here we go" I whispered to myself, gripping my sword tighter. Beside me I heard gunshots and the clash of metal of flesh as Dante started defeating enemy after enemy.

"that's 12!" he shouted to me. As he cut down another demon with rebellion.

"14!" I shouted back, smirking, this made Dante angry .

"25! Beat that" he shouted after about two minutes.

I had no idea how this had become such a competition but I guess we were more alike than I would like to admit, we both loved a challenge, and competition.

After about ten minutes the room was quiet again, all the enemies defeated.

"57" Dante said, grinning at me.

"ok you win" I answered, holding up my hands in mock surrender.

"now for this thing" he said turning to the bell, he jumped up and swung his sword down but nothing happened.

"what the?" he grabbed his pistols and fired at it but again nothing happened.

"theres a barrier around it" I said, noticing the way it flickered green when something hit it.

"great" Dante moaned.

"how do we get rid of it I wonder" I said, looking around for the source of the barrier. Above the bell, hung a circular jewell, it shone green in the dim light.

"there!" I said triumphantly, pointing toward the jewell.

"what?" Dante asked, following my gaze.

"the jewell, destroy it, I think that's where the barrier originates from"

Dante shrugged and fired ivory in the direction I was pointing, the jewell shattered on impact and the barrier disappeared.

"great shot" I said, grinning at him.

"great observation" he answered back.

"shall we" he said pointing his sword at the bell.

"go ahead" I answered, returning to Patty's side.

"don't have to tell me twice" he answered, raising his sword above his head and swining it down, the bell cracked, but didn't break.

"one more should do it" he told us.

"may I" I asked, I wasn't going to let him get all the glory, Dante looked confused.

"let me do it" I confirmed, he was still staring at me so I removed my sword and pointed it at the bell.

"move out of the way please" I said, Dante shrugged, smirked at me then backed away toward patty.

"thank you" I raised my newly created sword above my head, despite its size it was surprisingly light, but not the least bit weak. I swung the blade down and the bell shattered into a thousand pieces, the force of the blast threw me backwards into Dante who caught me and my sword easily.

"sorry" I said, taking my sword from him.

Before he could answer, a white light filled the room, blinding us all. I covered my eyes, from it and waited for what would happen next.


	17. Chapter 17

As the light cleared and we were able to see again, we saw that the castle had disappeared, In its place was the Devil May Cry office, shrouded in darkness. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the familiar place. Patty collapsed to her knees from the force of her relief, and Dante just grinned and sat down at his desk.

"good to be home" he said, crossing his ankles on the desk and leaning back.

"that's it, that's all you have to say, after all weve just been through?" I wondered how he was relaxed after all that, he was acting as if nothing had happened.

"why?, what do you want me to say?" he asked, I shrugged.

"forget I asked" I said sighing and helping patty up and to the sofa.

"I should get home" she said, quietly.

"can I call my mother?" she sounded exhausted, but at least she wasn't scared anymore.

"sure" I said, retrieving my phone from my pocket.

"here use this" she took the silver phone from me and began tapping on the keys.

"wonder where that bell went" I said, returning to the desk where Dante sat, he shrugged.

"don't know, don't care" he answered.

After about half an hour of sitting around doing nothing, the bell above the door rang, signalling the arrival of a guest. Standing in the doorway, was a blonde woman, she smiled as she entered.

"mother!" Patty shouted, running over to the woman and hugging her tightly.

"hi there, Patty" the woman said hugging the girl back.

"nice to meet you, I'm nina pattys mother" she said turning to me and holding her hand out for me to shake.

"nice to meet you too, I'm Kayla" I shook her hand, and glanced over and Dante but he was pretending if not really asleep.

"well, shall we get going dear" Nina asked her daughter, Patty nodded.

"take care" I said, opening the door for them.

"see you soon, Kay" Patty said grinning, I didn't even notice she had given me a nickname until I had closed the door behind them. I spun round to face Dante, my hands on my hips.

"are you just gonna sleep for the rest of the day!" I shouted across the room, but he didn't even flinch.

"back off, I'm tired arent you?" he said keeping his eyes closed, I hadn't realised how tired I actually was until he had mentioned it.

"I guess so, im going to sleep" I answered, Dante merely waved blindly in my direction. As I climbed the stairs I began to realize just how tired I was, my legs felt like led and my head was heavy. I reached my room and collapsed on the bed, without bothering to close the door behind me. It wasn't long before I drifted of into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"its warm" I thought as I woke, from my dream. Behind me I heard slow breathing and I froze, just as I thought it was the wind, an arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer to the person behind me. I turned slowly to see Dante lying there, he was fast asleep he actually looked peaceful for once. I thoug about waking him up but when I looked outside it was dark still. However I had no intention of staying here, it was just too close for comfort. I tried to escape without waking him, but his grip was too tight couldn't move all.

"not again" I whispered to myself. As I watched him sleep, Dante stirred moaning in his sleep before finally opening his eyes and staring into mine in confusion.

"why are you in my bed?" he asked me smirking.

"your in mine" I answered, this just made him grin.

"oh really, shall we continue our conversation from earlier" he said, leaning closer.

"I hoped you'd forgotten about that" I said, blushing at the thought.

"well your trapped again" he glanced down at his arm around my waist then back up at my face.

"you cant stay here all day, you'll have to leave at some point." I said defiantly, leaning as far away as I could, under his arm.

"I can trust me" he answered, pulling me even closer.

"the office is empty, patty's gone and no-one is going to disturb us" he said, in a low voice.

"what will it take for you to leave" I asked, but I knew what he would say.

"same condition as before" he answered, I decided to play dumb.

"what was that I forget?" I asked, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"kiss me" he answered.

"you know this could be classed as sexual harrasment" I retorted, with an evil smile.

"you're the one who crawled into my bed" he answered.

"your in my bed!" I yelled back, he just smirked.

"if you say so"

"your half asleep aren't you" I noticed how he seemed out of it, and not coherent at all.

"maybe, but I know what I'm doing" he leaned in closer, smirking.

"I need to shower" I said, trying to change the subject and distact him.

"is that an offer?"

"you wish!" I shouted, blushing a deeper red.

I considered my options, staying here all day, trying to think of a way to distract him, or kissing him. I didn't really want to stay here all day, and I couldn't think of a way to distract him so that just left the one option.

"if I kiss you, you promise to let me go?" I asked.

"I'm a man of my word" he said placing his free hand on his heart.

"fine, but I;m going to kill you afterwards" I threatened, he just laughed at my feeble attempt to scare him.

"I know im gonna regret this" I whispered to myself as he leant closer to me, I closed my eyes and flinched when I felt his breath on my face.

"you're an idiot" he said, laughing making me jump. I opened my eyes to see him sitting up beside me.

"you really think I'm that kind of person?" he asked, smiling.

"you jerk!" I shouted, throwing the nearest available thing at him, which just so happened to be a pillow.

"what did you actually want me to kiss you?" he stood up and stretched.

"that was the nest night's sleep ive ever had, thanks babe"

"get out!" I threw another pillow at him but he had left before it hit him.


	19. Chapter 19

After taking a shower and changing my clothes, I decided to head down to the office even though I knew he would be there. As I walked down the creaky staircase I imagined Dante would be lounging at his desk, smirking to himself. However when I entered the office it was empty, Dante wasn't anywhere to be seen, it was weird to see the place so empty, the past few days someone had always been here if only just me and Dante. The office was kind of creepy when it was empty, it was too quiet so I turned on the jukebox to fill the room with at least some sound. I glanced over at the wall behind Dante's desk and noticed all the different weapons that hung there. It was quite an impressive collection, one I particular took my eye, a purple guitar, at least it looked like a guitar anyway.

"I wonder" I edged closer to it, taking in the incredible details.

"I wouldn't do that" I heard Dante's voice from behind me and jumped.

"nevan's not very people friendly" he continued, placing a pizza box on the desk and grabbing a slice.

"who's nevan?"

"that's nevan" he pointed to the guitar.

"you named your guitar"

"no. that's her name, she's a devil arm. Which means the soul of a demon lies within the guitar. Anyway its not only a guitar you know, she's a very powerful weapon as well" Dante sat at his desk as he was talking, taking a bite of his pizza after every sentence.

"right, so are all of these the same?" I asked, pointing to the wall of weapons.

"pretty much" he answered, he seemed to have forgotten what had happened earlier so I decided not to ask, at least not yet I needed to calm down some more first.

"hungry?" Dante asked, pushing the pizza bos toward me.

"starving" I answered, grabbing a slice and sitting In the chair opposite his desk.

"so where were you just now"

"getting pizza, why where did you think I was?, where you worried about me?"

"yeah right" I finished my slice, and grabbed another.

"hey don't eat it all" Dante moaned, moving the box away from me.

"theif, don't take it away" I argued, holding back laughter.

"too late" he said, with his mouth full of food.

"you ate it all?, you pig" I yelled, but he just laughed.

"what I'm a growing boy" he said, grinning.

"if you grow anymore you'll hit your head on the door" I answered, standing and taking the pizza box and placing it in the bin.

"I thought you were supposed to be cleaning my office" Dante said suddenly, I spun round placing my hands on my hips.

"yeah well, that was just to make you let me stay" I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"oh really, well the brooms over there." he said, smirking totally ignoring my statement.

"no thanks, I'll pass" I hadn't noticed until now how totally comfortable I was with him, I felt like I could tell him anything, and it scared me that I felt that way. I never trusted anyone except my family and when my twin, the only family I had left ad abandoned me I told myself I didn't need to trust anyone other than myself, but now this man, this total stranger, had made me trust him it angered me slightly but more than anything I was afraid that I would be abandoned or betrayed again.

"erm, why didn't you kiss me earlier?" I asked, surprising myself, Dante looked up at me as surprised as I was.

"why did you want me to?" he said standing and walking towards me.

"no, I just, I was." I stuttered.

"you were shaking" he said, stopping a few feet from me.

"when I leant in you were shaking, you were afraid" he continued.

"I….was…..shaking?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded slowly.

"you still are" he continued walking towards me. I looked at my hands and was shocked to see indeed I was shaking.

"but why, I'm not scared" I said this knowing I was afraid, but I couldn't tell why, it wasn't Dante, I mean yes he's intimidating at times but I wasn't scared of him.

"don't worry" he said, making me look up and into his blue eyes.

"don't be scared" he reassured me, and I felt safe again, but the fear of being betrayed was still there. He stood close to me but I felt like he was miles away, we were In two different leagues. I didn't even come close to being on the same level as him, but something deep in my heart wished I could be. I wanted to be able to let someone else in again but feared the consiquences that would mean.

"don't be afraid anymore" his voice was soft and close. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close, hugging me gently. I gasped in surprise, blushing at how close he was.

"you don't have to be alone you know" he whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

"so tell me about you life" Dante said, curiously. As we sat opposite one another at his desk, I looked up from my notebook and frowned at him.

"you wanna know about my life?" I asked, surprised, he nodded.

"why?" I asked, suspicious as yo his angle, but he just shrugged his shoulers.

"ok, where do I start" I began.

"at the beginning would be a good start" Dante grinned at his own joke.

"really I never thought about that" I said sarcastically.

"well, my father was a demon, I mother was human. As you know, I was born half and half and my sister was born a fully fledged demon. My mother was a demon hunter, and because of this, Even from an early age we where trained in demon hunting and fighting techniques. I'm not sure why my father decided to live as a human, I guess he had a soft spot for humans or something like that" I shrugged my shoulders.

"sounds like my parents" Dante said.

"if you wanna know about me then stop talking" I said, annoyed. I hated being interrupted.

"fine" he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"my father once said that he wasn't good at being a demon. I guess he found it easier to be human.

when we were fifteen, my mother died of cancer. She had been sick for a while so it wasn't a shock but it was upsetting, as it would be for any child losing their mother. My sister never cried for her though, she always had a hard time with sadness maybe she saw it as a weakness I don't know anyway. Shortly after my mother died, my father went out to fight some demons, but he never returned. He was killed by them, he wasn't what you would call a strong demon from the beginning maybe that's why he wanted to live as a human. After that we lived alone, in the mansion my father built, they left us more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives. My sister took over looking after the house and me, as she was the older one. Only by a few minutes but still older than me. We continued to train, we where quite the team in battle, because we are twins we have a uncanny ability to predict each others movements whis helps a lot in battle. There weren't many battles that we lost, in fact we won almost all of them. But my sister was always distant from me even when we were fighting I could see she was slowly separating herself from me. It was upsetting for me to see, as we were so close as kids."

Dante listened, silently nodding at the appropriate times, a serious expression on his face.

"so why did your sister leave your home" He asked, folding his arms on the desk in front of him.

"I don't know, like I said she was becoming more and more distant over the last few years. she seems like she hates that I'm half human, but I could never hate what she is, even though I hunt demons I don't hate her for what she is its not like its her fault" I looked down at the desk.

"you don't hate demons?" he asked, surprised.

"not even after them killing your father"

"I said I don't hate my sister because she's a demon, other demons maybe I do hate them. But not just because they killed my father, they've cause so many people to suffer and die its just not right. I hate knowing that people are suffering and not being able to do anything about it, that's why I continued to be a demon hunter after my parents died."

"so you only don't hate your sister because she's family" he said, quietly.

"is that wrong?" I asked, looking up at him, he shook his head.

"no."

"did I say something wrong?" I asked, he looked down somehow, like he was upset by my words.

"no. its not what you said" he answered me, standing from his desk.

"I'll be back ina minute" he said walking to the door, that separated the apartment from his office. I sat there a while, wondering if he was ok, and when he didn't return after ten minutes I decided to find out where he was. I walked through the door and found him sitting on the stairs.

"are you ok?" I asked him, he just moved over for me to sit next to him, I did so but he didn't look at me.

" you know I'm a demon as well" he said quietly.

"your only half demon" I corrected him smiling, but he still didn't look at me.

"I'm not human, I'm not a demon." he said, he looked so sad I felt the urge to make him feel better.

"you are human" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"ive never met anyone who's more human than you" I said, quietly at this he looked at me surprised.

"it doesn't matter what you are by birth, your human right now" I grinned at him, and he smiled back.

"your really child like you know that?" he said rustling my hair.

"hey don't mess up my hair" I complained causing him to laugh, I laughed with him and we sat there in silence for what seemed like an was amazing how easy he was to be around, it was simple to be with him he was so trust worthy.


	21. Chapter 21

I stood outside devil may cry staring up at the roof, above me my twin stood. She watched me carefully, motionless, silent.

"come down here!" I shouted at her, but she didn't move.

"why wont you talk to me?" I yelled, she looked as if she was going to jump down to me, but instead she ran the other way and disappeared into the night. Inside the office was dark, Dante had gone somewhere, I had no idea where. I was alone, standing in darkness staring up at an empty roof, in silence.

"why?" I whispered to myself.

"where? And when? Are good questions as well, young lady" a voice echoed in the empty street and I spun round. Standing before me was a man about my height, and slim. He wore and black suit and silver glasses, his waist length black hair was tied in a ribbon behind him.

"who are you?" I asked him, cautiously.

"my name is Kalen, it's a pleasure" he said bowing.

"what do you want?" I enquired, there was something about him that made me nervous but I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"its courtesy to tell someone your name before you ask questions" he said, annoyed.

"my name's Kayla, what do you want from me?" the man before me smiled, and gestured to the office behind me.

"is the devil hunter in?" his voice was soft but it held a cruel edge to it.

"no." I said simply.

"what a shame" the man walked toward me slowly, keeping his hands clasped behing his back, I backed up to the door. Feeling more nervous by the second.

"do no fear, my dear I wont hurt you…..yet" that last word had me grabbing my sword from my back and pointing it at him.

"that will do you no good" the man said, grinning.

"you don't seem to know the situation which you are in, my dear"

"back off demon!" I shouted at him.

"how rude, although you are right I am indeed a demon, how observant of you" he continued walking as he spoke until he was only the length of my sword away from me.

"put down your weapon, and I shall go easy on you" he said, pushing the blade aside.

"don't underestimate me" I warned, the man sighed and gripped my blade with his hand, blood ran down the length of the blade but he didn't release it he just closed his eyes. And as he did so his blood began sparking with electricity. It made it so that I couldn't hold it anymore, I dropped the blade and gripped my hand where it had shocked me.

"that was just a taste, come quietly and you wont have to see my true power." the demon said, picking up my blade from the pavement and looking over it curiously.

"give me that back" I said, angry.

"come with me and I will" he said, smiling at my attempt to act tough.

"I said give it back!" I shouted, holding my hand palm forward toward the demon and filling it with my energy, I released the bolt straight at the demons head but he dodged it easily.

"wow, bad girl" the demon said, landing directly in front of me.

"looks like your going to be fun" he said placing his hands on my shoulders, I felt a shock of electricity stronger than the one before, and my body went limp I couldn't move.

"do you want to stay conscious?" he asked me, I just glared at him from the ground and he took it as a no, he bent down and shocked me again. The last thing I saw was his evil smile, before everything went black and I lost conciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

I opened my eyes to reveal a dark cave, I couldn't see anything. I tried to move my arms but they where chained above my head on the wall behind me, my legs too where chained. I struggled but couldn't break free.

"where am I?" I whispered, trying to remember how I had gotten here.

"so your awake" a familiar voice echoed in the darkness, before the demon lit the candles hanging on the walls, revealing that it wasn't a cave afterall it was a dungeon across the room, the demon stood grinning at me.

"where am I ?" I asked, my head still spinning.

"my home" the demon answered.

"you know this weapon is extremely interesting." he said holding up my sword.

"what do you want from me?" I asked, glaring at the man before me.

"what do you think?" he asked walking towards me.

"Dante is a problem in my world he needs to be exterminated and you are the key to doing that"

"you really think he's going to try to save me?" I yelled at him.

"he's not that stupid" I couldn't believe he would risk anything for me, yes we where friends but only that and anyway he had no idea where we were.

"I left a note for him, he knows where we are" the demon said as if reading my mind.

"he wont come, and anyway what makes you think I need his help?" I was determined to save myself and prove that I didn't need to rely on anyone anymore.

"oh he will, he'll come. He'll fight. And then he'll die" I shook my head, and tried to move my arms enough to use my power but they wouldn't budge.

"don't worry, your paralised" the demon said, standing inches from me.

"you cant move even if you weren't chained, my power isn't only to shock you but it paralises my opponent as well, it comes it wuite handy don't you think" he leaned forward as he spoke.

"stay away from me, or I'll…"

"you'll what you cant even move, are you going to talk me to death?" the demon glared at me.

By this time I had realised it was hopeless, I couldn't move.

"don't you want to help me?" the demon asked, innocently. I shook my head quickly.

"what a shame" he said.

"let me down" I said, a little more quiet than I wanted.

"what did you say?" the demon asked, leaning closer to my mouth.

"let me go" I repeated, but the demon just laughed.

"no. your going to help me whether you want to or not" he said, smirking.

"I wont" I retorted defiantly, the demon shook his head and stepped back from me. He studied me completely making me feel very nervous and uncomfortable.

"what do you say, shall we have a bit of fun before, your hero arrives?" he gave me an evil smile before stepping close to me again.

"st…stay away from me" I stuttered, but the man ignored me. He was taller than me even though I was off the ground, he stared down at me and smiled again.

"your shaking" he said, laughing he seemed to be enjoying making me nervous. He lifted my face up to his and looked into my eyes, the evil behind his green eyes was obvious. He leaned in so that our noses brushed.

"s..stop it" I said, trying to turn my head away but failed. He smirked again and kissed me roughly.

"interesting" he said as he pulled away, he started laughing at my terrified expression. He ran his hand along the length of my arm until he reached my hand and then back down to my neck.

"your skin is so soft" he whispered in my ear, by now I was frozen with fear and surprise. I had given into the fact that I couldn't escape but this was too much for me to handle I had never been in a situation like this before so I had no idea how to stop it.

"p..please let me go"I managed.

"no way your too much fun" the demon said, running his hand up the outside of my leg and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"s..stop!" I yelled suddenly getting some of my energy back but It faded just as quickly. He grinned and kissed me again silencing the next out burst.

"I wonder why he hasn't done this yet?" the demon asked me pulling back but keeping his arm around my waist.

"maybe he's afraid to" he said.

"Dante's not afraid of anything!" I shouted, I felt the need to defend the absent demon hunter even though I knew he would've just laughed at me for doing so.

"oh I think he is" the man said,.


	23. Chapter 23

"you know it was a pain in the ass, to find this place!" Dante's voice echoed through the dungeon, and the demon turned from, facing the direction it had come from and I couldn't help but feel relieved that he had actually come to help me.

"what kind of bastard would kidnapp a young girl for no apparent reason?" he shouted a he appeared in the light, he held ebony in one hand and rebellion in the other.

"why Dante how nice of you to join us" the demon smiled, pointing _my sword at him._

"_that doesn't belong to you now does it?" Dante asked, glancing over at me._

"_no but it will be enough to kill you" the demon said, raising it above his head, the blade shone blue and began to shake uncontrollably._

"_seems the sword doesn't like you" Dante said, firing his gun but the demon dodged one of the bulltes hit the chains holding me up and I dropped to the ground._

"_you ok!" he shouted, as he fired again._

"_I think so" I answered rubbing my wrists, I could move again but it was hard I was still parcially paralised. I tried to stand but failed._

"_I'll be with you in a second!" Dante yelled, firing again this time he hit his target and the demon groaned in pain._

"_ive got you now!" Dante yelled as the demon crashed to the ground, in pain._

"_tell me why you took Kayla" Dante asked, bending down to the demons level, it sounded as if he was asking why someone had stolen his car or something._

"_to kill you" the demon answered._

"_not good enough" dante said, draggin the demon off the ground and grabbing the chains that had once held me._

"_lets see how you like being tied up" Dante said as he chained the demon to the wall, but he didn't stop there he took a few steps back and ran his rebellion through the demons chest and left it there, the demon screamed in pain._

"_you ok?" he asked me, I nodded._

"_can you stand?" I shook my head._

"_no, I don't think so" I answered, behind Dante the demon, was slowly losing its life. _

"_why didn't you just kill him?" I asked, it wasn't like Dante to torture something like this even one as twisted as this demon was._

"_I don't know, guess he just pissed me off" he answered._

"_wait here" he said as he walked off toward the demon again._

"_you dead?" the demon, didn't move._

"_guess he's dead already" Dante sounded slightly annoyed, he removed his sword replaced it on his back and returned to me._

"_ok, lets get you home" he said._

"_I still cant move, that guy paralised me" I complained, attempting to stand but I failed yet again._

"_no worries" Dante said, he bent down and picked me up making me blush._

"_now then, home" he said, smiling at me, as we left the dungeon I had a strange feeling of relief and happyness that he had saved me, but I was also annoyed at myself over not having the strength to help myself._


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sorry" Dante's voice was low as he carried me back to his car outside the building I had been held in.

"why?" I asked, confused.

"for putting you in danger, I realise now it was a mistake to let you stay in the office" he said.

"wait are you breaking up with me?" I said laughing, but his expression caused me to stop.

"I think its better if you live somewhere else, I can still help you with your sister from the office. But its safer for you if you stay elsewhere" we reached the car and he put me down gently.

"but arent I safer with you?" I asked, I couldn't believe he was kicking me out. He shook his head, unlocked the car and jumped in silently shutting the door behind him. I followed him into the car but he didn't speak again until we were back in front of the office.

"it was my decision to come here, I'm ok with the danger" I said, in my opinion it was a very convincing argument, its not as if he had dragged me to his office I had drove there myself, I knew the danger when I started out and I didn't care about it.

"I know, but its my responsibility to make sure your safe while your under my roof" he opened the doors to the office and held them open for me.

"I can take care of myself" I argued.

"I saw that" he said referring to the earlier incident.

"that was nothing, I was caught off guard, it wont happen again" why was I trying so hard to stay here, I could stay any number of places, why did I choose to stay here with him?.

"no it wont, because your not staying here any longer" he sounded angry but I could see in his face he wasn't, he was trying to start a fight with me so I would leave.

"I'm not leaving" I said, sitting on the sofa and crossing my legs.

"you are" he sat down beside me.

"how are you going to go home with your sister if your dead?" he asked me, my face dropped to the floor.

"your not safe here and I think you know it" Dante said, it was true that I knew I wasn't safe around him, what with all the demons that wanted to kill him and the constant threat of an attack, but it was also true that I trusted him with my life, enough to know he would save me if I needed.

"am I in the way?" I asked, still looking down.

"no. I'm just trying to keep you safe, long enough for you to complete your goal" he made it sound like, he wouldn't care what happened to me after that.

"even if I did leave, I bet most of them already now I'm staying here and what I look like so how would I be any safer alone?"

"you would, if you cut all ties with me, you'll be safer"

"most demons arent that merciful" I argued, but he was set on his decision.

"its better this way" he said, standing.

"so that's it, your kicking me out?" I shook my head.

"no!, I'm not leaving, and you cant make me" I turned away from him, pretending to find something interesting in the other direction.

"I'm going to convince you am I?" he asked me, I shook my head still looking away, he sighed.

"what will it take for you to see it my way?" he said turning me to face him.

"I never will, I'm not leaving"

"so you keep saying"

" look if you hate me being here and you don't want anything to do with me anymore, then fine I'll leave. But if its just because you think I'm not safe here then its not good enough, like I said I can take care of myself most of the time"

"I don't hate you living here, your annoying at times but I don't hate you" he said,

"well then, looks like I'm staying then doesn't it?" I smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"your very childish you know that" Dante went to sit at his desk, leaving me where I was. It seemed like he had given up on trying to make me leave finally.

"I havent given up" he if he'd read my mind.

"maybe not today but someday soon you'll realise your safer away from me" I sighed, and walked over to the desk, leaning on it I grinned at him.

"don't hold your breath" I said.


	25. Chapter 25

_authors note - i was going to rewrite this whole thing, would anyone be incredible annoyed with me if i did?, and do you think its a good idea?of course it would essentially be the same story but with some enjoy :D_

"looks like your stuck with me" I said, sticking my tongue out at Dante, he just shook his head and sighed.

"guess so, although that's not so bad"

"I like living here any how its interesting" I grinned at him and sat on the desk facing the door.

"besides being here is the first time ive felt at home since I left my home town" and it was true I did feel at home here, even though I hadn't known Dante that long it felt like I had known him all my life.

"anyway its your turn to be kidnapped next" I turned to grin at him and he laughed back.

"yeah right, id like to see them try" he said.

"thanks" I said, suddenly without looking at him.

"what for?" he asked confused.

"for saving me, I never really thanked you before, so thank you" I looked down at the ground, feeling nervous and uncomfortable, I heard his chair move behind me, but didn't move.

"no problem kid" he said, rustling my hair.

"I'm starving want to get something to eat?" he asked, grabbing his coat from the hook behind his desk.

"yeah sure" I said, blushing as my stomach rumbled in response.

"sounds like your hungry" Dante said laughing.

"wait do you actually have any money?" I asked remembering the fact that he was supposedly broke.

"yeah of course I do, not a lot but I have some" he answered, acting offended.

"alright, I was just asking" I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"lets go in your car" Dante said, his face lighting up as he saw it parked outside the office.

"whats wrong with yours, and anyway how far are we going, do we need to drive?"

"we're not going far. Come on your cars way cooler than mine" he said.

"ok fine, but your paying if it gets damaged" I gave in, but there was no way I was going to let him drive. He stood there hand held out for the keys looking expectant.

"you are not driving my car" I said, unlocking the doors.

"why?" he asked.

"because its mine, you wanna drive take your own car" I got into the drivers seat and closed the door carefully.

"fine" Dante said as he climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed.

"be careful will you!" I complained, hoping it hadn't damaged my car.

"you really love this car don't ya?" he asked, as I started it up.

"of course I do, have you seen it, its perfect"

"ok, calm down" he said, noticing how I was way too enthusiastic about it.

"ok where are we going?" I asked, pulling away from the office.

"your navigator" I said.

"turn left here" Dante said.

We drove for about five minutes before we reached the diner where we were headed.

"you made me drive for that" I said annoyed.

"we could have walked it quicker"

"whatever" Dante said entering the diner, I followed him locking the car behind me.

"welcome back Dante, who's your friend?" a young woman, on roller skates and dressed in a pink uniform asked.

"this is Kayla, my…"

"friend" I cut him off before he introduced me as his cleaner again.

"nice to meet you, I'm jenna, so your usual?" the girl asked.

"yeah, bring one for her as well" Dante answered, smiling.

"I have a name" I said angry as the girl rolled away with her notebook.

"yeah so" Dante laughed at my expression and I heard the girl giggling in the back of the diner.

"now look what you did she's laughing at me"

"no. its both of you. The way you are with each other your like a married couple" the young woman returned with a tray with two strawberry sundaes on it.

"what? No we're just friends" I said quickly embarrassed.

"yeah friends" Dante said ,just as embarrassed as I was, the girl giggled.

"I was joking, enjoy" she said and rolled away again.

"ice cream, really?" I was surprised at the fact that a grown man, let alone the great devil hunter Dante would eat strawberry sundaes for dinner.

"yeah so?" he said, taking a bite.

"its good, try it" he pointing his spoon at me and nodded.

"ok fine" I said.

"your right, its is good" I said, after a while.


	26. rewrite and updates

Hey guys I've rewritten this it's on my account so I won't be updating this one anymore, please read that one, I'm sorry to make you read it all again but it's essentially the same story, just with some differences, its mainly the first chapter and from the one entitled Christian on wards that are the main differences so you can just read those if you don't want to re-read all of it, it'll still make sense. Neway hope you'll like the rewrite as much as I did writing it :D... oh and I titled it the princess and the devil hunter.


End file.
